


Concentrate

by marukun, PInsomn



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukun/pseuds/marukun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PInsomn/pseuds/PInsomn
Summary: Visiting branches come together for a training program at the Overwatch Base in the United States.  Your lucky number was drawn for selection and you attend the training.“Let me be clear…”You tried to make the gulp of air you’d just sucked in as subtle as possible, but he still managed to drop his eyes just in time to watch your throat work.  In that moment you thought you saw a spark of something different, however whatever it had been was gone within the time it took the man to blink.“I’m not a morning person.”“He doesn’t seem much of an any time of day person.”





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for my dear friend M, aka Marukun. As some may know she is my muse behind most of my Overwatch works (at present there's only two posted so far, but there are numerous others in my files that have yet to be finished.) So thank you again M, for helping me develop ideas and sinful smut involving the glorious Gabriel Reyes.  
> Please leave any feedback and suggestions for me in the comments and if you've enjoyed hit that kudos button. I really appreciate everyone who

Currently you were at the Overwatch Headquarters in the US, a lot of others had been brought here for the  _ unique _ training program they offered.  You, amongst twenty others of your peers were intended to stay here for a month and brush up on your skills while soaking up all the information the US had to offer before your return.  They’d brought up the international program to strengthen the ties between the branches and you just so happened to have your name drawn as the UK’s candidate.

“Concentration is vital when you’re out in the field which makes it vital when you’re in this shooting range.”  Commander Reyes announced to your clustered training group. 

The shooting range opened up before you, you could see the targets scattered across the grass at differing ranges to meet the needs of every style of shooter present.  You were currently eyeing the farthest target away, it was all you could see at that moment. Your entire focus was on the number one target. 

1800 meters.  

You wanted to hit that, you  _ would _ hit that today.  It was a much greater distance than the one they had at the target range back home.  Your lip caught between your teeth as you sharpened your gaze on the target. Three red rings surrounded a solid red dot and it filled you with a surge of excitement to see the target was mostly unblemished except around the rims.  You’d pepper it up a wee bit today, you thought with a smile.

A smile that didn’t go unnoticed as Blackwatch agent Jesse McCree leaned sideways and nudged your shoulder with his own.  You glanced to the cowboy who tipped his head forward and drew your attention to the black beanie wearing Commander who had stopped talking at some point.  Then tension in your body skyrocketed and you couldn’t help the slight tint that rose to your cheeks. Without a word spared for your obvious distraction, Commander Reyes continued on pacing back and forth in front of the gathered crowd.

“I’ll skip the greetings, that’s the Golden boy’s area of expertise.  I’ll be overseeing the morning trainings from here on out.” He then came to a stop directly in front of you.  His brown eyes boring into your own as he looked down at you and continued speaking, almost directly to you. “Let me be clear…”

You tried to make the gulp of air you’d just sucked in as subtle as possible, but he  _ still _ managed to drop his eyes just in time to watch your throat work.  In that moment you thought you saw a spark of something different, however whatever it had been was gone within the time it took the man to blink.  

“I’m not a morning person.”

When he moved on you released the breath you’d been holding.  You’ve heard a lot about the Commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, but words couldn’t compare to the real deal.  He was a terrifying man, but not in the way of him being technically your commanding officer, but in the way that your significantly well trained body was actually reacting to his presence.

You should know better, really you should, but you just can’t help yourself when it comes to alpha males.  Your desire for them was nearly insatiable in the past and when you’d first enlisted in Overwatch you’d been completely surrounded by them.  It had been an overwhelming experience but then you’d gotten used to it and as most things do when they became the norm, you lost interest. You wondered if it would be the same case with Commander Reyes once you got used to his larger than life presence.  

You glanced over to Jesse McCree, you knew that Commander Reyes and the cowboy had some history.  They worked at the same facility and if rumors were to be believed, Reyes had a hand in recruiting the brunet on your right.  You waited just a tad longer before leaning slightly in Jesse’s direction and murmuring.

“He doesn’t seem much of an any time of day person.”

Beside you Jesse stiffened and sucked his lips inward.  You hid your own smile as your eyes flickered away from the way the brunet’s jaw shifted.  His adams apple bobbed with silent laughter and you felt like you might have told the best joke of the man’s life.

The humor and amusement you felt was quickly stomped out however as Gabe spun on his heel and stared right at you.  You forced your eyes and head forward with a silent prayer that Commander Reyes hadn’t actually heard that. You kept your eyes forward even when the black chest filled your vision.

“Your name.”  Reyes ordered.

“It’s [Y/n] Reader, Sir.”  You answered immediately. Holy shit did he actually hear you?  

A bead of sweat slid down your cheek and you fought away the urge to chew your bottom lip.

“Reader.”  He repeated, as if testing the word and tasting it on his tongue.  From the face he pulled, perhaps your name had a sour taste to it. You tried not to feel insulted by it.

You tried.

You failed.  

“That’s me, Sir.”  You broke the silence and lifted your gaze to meet his.  His eyes narrowed.

“Which branch are you out of?”

“The UK branch, Sir.”  You answered promptly.

“Southern or Northern, Reader.”  He growled, his patience clearly wearing thin.

“Northern, Sir.”  You added a little sweetness to your tone as you addressed him.  A crease was forming between his brows. You enjoyed pressing buttons, even if you knew it was a dangerous game to be doing.  However, you couldn’t stop yourself. The entire tone of your conversation had started off on the wrong foot, it made no sense to you to avoid his toes now.

“How good is your shooting?”  He surprised you by asking.

“Strong.  I’m extremely confident in my abilities.”  You tacked on an sir as an afterthought. Looking beyond him was nearly impossible, but you could still glance at the green turf of the shooting range and it was more than enough to remind you of the 1800 meter target you’d been eyeing.

“Hoh?”  He hummed under his breath.  A rhetorical quizzical noise in his throat that reminded you of a growl.  It really wasn’t fair. None of him was fair. How could you beat down your desires while balancing a delicate battle of words?  “Then your concentration?”

“I’m capable, Sir.”

“We’ll see.”  Commander Reyes commented before looking up and away from you.  You released a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and beside you Jesse shifted closer.  He didn’t look the least bit worried, which you assumed meant you had no cause for worry.

In reality, you should never assume.  When the welcome meeting was done and you were stepping up on the platform for the 1800 meter target after your warm ups, you were faced by another obstacle.  The same obstacle you’d been bumping against all morning. You’d earlier shucked off your overcoat, a simple black sweater, and you were rolling it up to prop yourself on top of when Commander Reyes and Jesse McCree entered the stall.

“Yer really goin’ fer it?”  Jesse asked you. You shrugged and turned yourself to face the target.  They didn’t miss the gleam that entered the look in your eyes.

“There’s an American saying I heard back home,”  You smiled. “Go big or go home.”

Jesse laughed loudly at that as you lowered yourself on the platform.  Commander Reyes was ominously quiet as you made yourself comfortable. You lifted your right leg at an angle and tucked your booted foot under your left leg, just beneath your knee.  Then dragged your rifle into position, tucking it against your shoulder.

“You seemed to have problems with concentrating earlier.”  Reyes said, suddenly at your side and crouched on the platform.  You tried to hide the tension that washed through you as you looked over to him.  How dare a man of his stature and size be so stealthy, you thought with a pout.

“Yes and no, Sir.”  You responded. He lifted a brow.  You continued while Jesse shuffled somewhere behind you.  “I was listening, Sir. However my focus was on this target.”

You looked back to the 1800 meter marker, a small smile growing on your face.  The target. It’s red circles and even redder center dot. Its white background.  The thrill of it being 1800 meters away. You were wholly absorbed in it. After all, you greedily wanted to put your stamp on it.  To gouge out a hole dead center. To be able to update your profile and be able to boast amongst your friends at home how you shattered the record.

A loud snap beside your ear jerked your attention away from the target and you scowled as you looked over to the cause of such a disturbance.  Gabriel  _ fricken’  _ Reyes, was quickly becoming a thorn in your side.  

“You need awareness, Agent.”  He said to you. His tone firm and unyielding.  “Your concentration is part of the problem you have.  You zone in too sharply, all else is ignored. Either McCree or myself could have gotten the drop on your several times over before you notice.”

You nodded sharply.  “I’ll keep it in mind, Sir.  Thank you.”

“You’ll do more than that, Agent.  I challenge you to make ten shots. Concentrate hard, but we’re going to work awareness into your system.”  Reyes announced and you forced yourself to keep your position instead of slumping into the platform. 

Why the hell didn’t he leave you alone if he didn’t like you?  Was he really that much of a bully? Was this his  _ thing? _  Did he enjoy it?  The grip you held on your rifle tightened as you continued into your normal position.  Your cheek hovered an inch above the stock of your rifle. You looked through your scope and lined up for your shot.  The click of your safety sounded like breaking glass through the blood rushing in your ears. 

Awareness, you said to yourself in a mocking tone.  You hadn’t realized you said it aloud until you were taking aim and lifting your finger to pull the trigger.  You realized it when Reyes snapped his fingers obnoxiously close to your ear. You could feel the heat coming from the back of his hand.  This was beyond awareness. This was a  _ nuisance _ .  The worst of it was that you knew, he knew and Jesse knew, you  _ all _ knew it was intentional.  It was for training purposes.  Fuck.

You gritted your teeth.  “Ten shots.” You confirmed.

“Just ten.”  

“Good luck.”  Jesse called from behind.  You were sorely tempted to flip the cowboy the bird.

Reyes snapped again, but on the opposite side.  It was jarring. Your rifle lost sight of the target and you clamped down on your lower lip to keep from cursing your commanding officer out.  Reyes kept up his antics while you repositioned your weapon and when you finally pulled yourself away from the irritation filling your chest he switched tactics.

You were starting to fall into your groove.  Your rifle was becoming as much of an extension of your body as your own limbs were and as you lifted your finger onto the trigger you melted against it.  Your shot was on point. You were slowing your breaths, expecting another snap. You were listening, concentrating. Your body was bundling itself tighter in your mixture of thoughts; anticipation of both shooting and waiting for that obnoxious snap, irritation that was quickly being pushed to the back of your mind, eagerness to have this challenge over with, to conquer it so that you could shove it down Commander Reyes’s throat.

His shadow fell over you, engulfing you in a wealth of darkness just as your finger came to curl on the trigger.  You breathed in three short breaths and upon letting it out, you waited for that gap where you weren’t inhaling or exhaling.  You squeezed the trigger just as the back of your thigh was pinched. You flinched in sync with the recoil of your rifle meeting your shoulder.

“You sonofa-”  You howled irately and lined up your next shot.  You kept the rest of your heated choice of words to yourself.  Shouting them internally as more of your body was pinched unpleasantly.  You wanted nothing more than to kick up your leg and hit Reyes in the temple.  It  _ might _ appease your temper.  The possibility seemed to dangle by a fraying strand of hair with every pinch Reyes placed upon your body.  

It was the worst when he caught you on the underside of your arm.  You flinched and jerked away from it. Upon your fourth shot it seemed the tactic was switched up again.  You were at the breathing stage of your firing, so far you hadn’t missed a single shot, but neither had you placed where you intended or where you  _ wanted _ .  Dead center.  Your bullets reaching the target was impressive on its own, but that wasn’t what you wanted.  They weren’t good enough.

Upon your exhale a generous weight settled over top of you and flattened you harshly against your rifle.  It was a questionable position, precarious and entirely improper. Was this how they did it here? Were the states truly so different to the UK?  

Your breathing was in disarray as you fired off your fifth shot.  It stuck in the outer red ring however and that earned its own gratitude from you.  You released a held breath in a whoosh and your chest stuttered to get the air back inside you.

“Concentrate.”  Reyes coached.

“I am.”  You bit out.  Your tone sharp with irritation.

“You’re not if you’re responding.”  He chuckled and settled his chin on the top of your head.  “Aim, Agent.”

You did so.  “Good, now breathe.  Slowly.”

You did.  Sucking in a short breath and using it to expand your lungs slowly.  You couldn’t ignore the rise in your own body which made ignoring the heavier, very male body currently lounging on top of your own.  You felt like you were going to snap under the tension filling your body until you peered over your scope. Across the field. 1800 meters.  Red and white.

You rediscovered the purpose of this challenge.  This training exercise. All of it, came back to you in a rush.  You wanted to leave an impression and so far you’d only shown your worst shots.  You released the air inside your lungs and your lip slipped from where it had been clamped down on between your teeth.  A smile blossomed on your face as you looked back through your scope.

When Reyes snapped beside your ear you didn’t so much as flinch in response.  Your body relaxed instead and you counted down your breaths. You sized up your target, balanced the extra weight on your back and while still focused you shifted your leg out, dropping more weight onto one half of yourself.  You squeezed the trigger and the rifle kicked back into your shoulder firmly, you let the recoil tension roll over your muscles all the way down to your toes.

That’s when you noticed it.

A big it.  A surprising it.

Your scope was already lined up for another shot.  With your sudden awareness of  _ it _ you decided it was time for Commander Reyes to eat a little of what he was dishing out to you.  When you fired again you used the recoil to your own advantage and clenched the muscles in your ass, hard.  Commander Reyes’s hardon didn’t miss the brush of friction. You could tell by the low intake of breath from the man.  

You pretended not to notice, shifting your focus to the gouge in the target.  Your eyebrows shot up just as Jesse whistled under his breath. There it was. Your record keeping shot.  Bullseye. 1800 meters. You gave yourself enough time to pause and stare at it in amazement before taking your next shot.

Commander Reyes had lifted his head from yours to look at the shot and just as he did you fired off a follow up shot.  You heard him curse just as you watched another round hit dead center again.

“Concentrate.”  You reminded him, just as you fired your eighth shot.

His head lowered so that you could feel his breath on your neck.  The scent of his cologne invaded your senses, mixed with the scent of gunpowder you almost felt it was an intoxicating mixture.  It was definitely a distraction. You fought the urge to turn your head into it. To press your nose against his neck and take in the deep breath your instincts called for.  

“You’re mouthy,”  He said, low enough to only be heard by the pair of you.  Close enough for his minty breath to fan over your cheek, so close you could nearly feel the press of his cheek to yours.  “It’s enticing.”

You stiffened as you took your ninth shot.  It was slightly off the mark and you growled low in your throat.  Complete frustration filled you and it took so much more from your reserves of willpower to refrain from rolling over and decking your commanding officer.  Was he being serious? Or was it another distraction tactic? 

It didn’t matter.  Since it worked. Your tenth shot missed by a large margin.  You gaped as it plowed into the turf. Commander Reyes lifted himself off of you and you could hear him give a satisfied chuckle under his breath.  You rose then too. To your knees. You felt like you’d failed the challenge. Though at least there hadn’t been a failing wager placed. 

You sensed the very moment he was going to make a comment.  Your body reacted, snatching up your rifle and holding it into position.  You lined up your shot, counted your breaths, released and squeezed the trigger.  An eleventh shot rang loud, the sound snapping in your ears as you grit your teeth tightly together and watched the bullet sink into the dead point of the target with enough force behind it to knock back the target completely.

Then there was nothing but the silence surrounding you.  The sound of your breathing returned to your awareness. It was a rush.  This whole experience. Having Commander Reyes so nearby only amplified your sense of pleasure.  Engaging the safety you settled your rifle beside you on the platform and ever so slowly turned to look over your shoulder.

“Ten shots, Sir.  As promised.”

You didn’t miss the twitch of his lips as you spoke.  Beside the Commander Jesse looked ready to laugh. He held his hat in hand, fanning himself with it as you rose to your feet and collected your equipment.  After all, there were others still standing in line to try their hand at the target. You slung your rifle strap over your shoulder and adjusted it safely pointed before stepping off to the side, in front of Commander Reyes and Agent McCree.

“I look forward to tomorrow, Sir.  I have a lot to learn while I’m here.”  You said calmly. You stepped forward, taking a chance and sticking your neck out with what you intended to say next.  It was only meant to tease. As payback for the pinching and throwing you off your game. For all the frustration. You lifted yourself to the tip of your toes and whispered closely to his ear.  “I enjoyed our foreplay, Sir. Any chances of a repeat?”

You lowered yourself down onto the flats of your boots.  Your smile was unwavering on your face, though you felt a surge of amusement when you saw a quirk in the Commander’s lips.  An almost smile.

“Find me in my office after your training, Agent.”  He said firmly, his tone unrevealing. His intent was clear however and you felt a shock of interest vibrate down your spine.  His dark brown gaze seared a glance up and down the front of you, leaving behind a scorched trail behind in its wake before your commanding officer left.

Moving onto the next victim who would earn his harassment, no doubt.

You looked to Jesse then as he was resettling his hat upon his head.  “Guess he likes his foreplay a little deviated.” He said.

You laughed until your ribs ached and tears pricked the corners of your eyes.

*.*.*

Another assumption you’d clearly misunderstood about the American training would be how extensive it was.  By the time you made it to Commander Reyes’s office that evening it was nearing eight in the evening. You’d be dead on your feet if it weren’t for the anticipation of what was to come next weighing heavily in your mind.  You’d been given enough time from this morning to really think about the implications of your actions and you’d come to the conclusion that you possibly owed your commanding officer an apology. So that he couldn’t write you up for insubordination. 

Your 1800 meter record wouldn’t mean squat to your direct Commander at home if you made them lose face over here.  You’d resolved yourself to mending any mistakes and making sure you didn’t so much as step a toe out of line.

But as you knocked and were allowed entrance all thought escaped your mind.  The lighting was low and Gabe had his feet kicked up on his desk, a glass of amber liquid held in the hand that rested on his lap.  He’d taken off his beanie now and you could see the fresh cut style of his hair. Short along the sides and a bit of length on top. His scars seemed to stand out in the lighting and to a lesser human he might have appeared like a monster in the night.

Dark, brooding, terrifying.  But to you, this was his normal setting.  It suited him very well. Behind you the door to his office slid closed.  You entered his office another step before standing at attention.

“Commander Reyes,”  You started as you met his eyes.  “I apologize for my earlier attitude, I was clearly out of line -”

“At ease Agent.  I don’t remember you doing anything to deserve a formal apology.”  He spoke lowly, his voice rumbling from his chest as he lifted his glass and finished the amber liquid.  You relaxed where you stood, relieved that your overthinking had been just that - overthinking. As he settled his glass down on his desk, you followed his movements with your eyes, observing every detail, every twitch of his muscles and every noise.

He was a quiet man, you noticed earlier that day, but there was no way he could actually be completely silent.  It piqued your curiosity, which fanned your flames of interest.

“I’ll be frank, Agent.”  He stated after clearing his throat.  “I find you very appealing and I’d like to fuck you.  So that is what I’m offering right now. No strings attached, no hard feelings, no retaliation.”

Apparently Reyes took your silence for hesitation instead of the shock that it was and he rushed to continue.

“You can make your decision by staying or going.” 

It didn’t take you long to decide at all that you would stay.  There was just a lot to process. He was still  _ technically  _ your commanding officer and you had just hours ago wanted to kick him in the head for being an ass during training.  He’s made you angry, flustered you, irritated you. He’d completely thrown off your shooting earlier, yet… 

You’d made better shots than under pressure than you ever had before.  While you couldn’t completely agree with the approach, it had worked and you were a better marksman for it.  

You don’t know why you were still standing in place, unmoving and idle in your thoughts.  You’d already made your decision. Was it because you couldn’t quite figure out how to initiate what was to come next?  Or could it possibly be something else?

You were never really one to hesitate, always the person to make a decision and stick to it.  You’d deal with the consequences as they arose. So that’s what you did now as you turned on your heel and reached forward.  

You twisted the lock into place and released the thoughts from earlier from your mind.  Most of them at least. As you turned back around and met Reyes’s eyes, you couldn’t help but recall his scent.  His weight on your back or the feeling of his stiffy against your ass. It had been a shock and at the time you hadn’t really focused too much on the detail, but now you were remembering, recalling the size and placement.  The warmth.

A hunger was growing inside you, forming in your throat and sinking down to your groin.  You strode forward silently, too aware of his eyes boring into you as you approached him.  You shucked out of your jacket with ease and didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered upon your clothed breasts.  You had a wealth of cleavage to show and you always appreciated it most in moments like these. The tantalizing, almost playful moments before the real rush of heat caught up between you and your choice of partner for the evening.

It was the same with Gabe though perhaps more amplified than you ever remember it being.  Sleeping with your commanding officer hadn’t ever crossed your mind, but then again your commanding officer had never been Blackwatch Commander Reyes with his dark eyes, dark hair and large presence.  You couldn’t keep yourself from putting a little sway in your hips as you rounded the desk and came ever closer to him.

He met you halfway by sliding back in his chair, further away from his desk and dropping his legs down to the floor.  His empty glass of ice rested abandoned on the polished wood top, you could smell the whiskey that had been his choice of evening drink now that you were closer.  It was a fine make too from the scent of it. You imagined how it would taste on his tongue.

Though before too long, you know you won’t have to imagine.  Just before stepping up to him you reached down and hooked your fingers in the hem of your tank top and jerked it over your head.  It landed somewhere on the opposite side of his desk, tossed aimlessly behind you as you gave Reyes a sultry smirk.

“Ay dios mio.”  He whispered under his breath in a growling tune.  You figured he liked what he saw. A lot from the heated look that filled his roaming gaze over your newly exposed flesh.  You bit down on your lip before stepping forward, his arms lifted to accomodate you and before too long you were settled sideways on his lap.

You made yourself at home, finding a comfortable position for the both of you which ended up with your arm slung around his neck and your ass planted firmly on his groin which from the feel of it, was growing harder with every passing second.  Your breasts were nearly level with his head now and he took advantage of the position, leaning forward to press tender, experimental kisses upon the swell of each of them.

Your breath shuddered in your chest when you felt the warm, softness of his lips against your skin.  You had very little time to spend imagining how it would feel and so far, not of your day dreaming had even come close.  Especially not when his teeth grazed across your nipple covered by the sheer material of your bra. He then bit you through the cloth, coaxing a low moan from your throat as you leaned forward.  A hot swipe of his tongue was quick to follow up his previous action, wetting the fabric of your bra and causing it to cling to your breast in places.

You’d been so distracted with his mouth you hadn’t quite followed the rest of his actions.  Specifically his hands and where they had wandered to the front of your cargo pants. The button popped open as he jerked the material to the side and the zipper lowered as he snuck his hand within the confines of them.

His fingers brushed over your the top of your panties that had become surprisingly wet from as little time it’d been since you’d entered Reyes’s office.  He teased you over the thin material of your panties while kissing red marks into the flesh between your breasts. You slid your hand up to his hair, scraping your nails over his scalp and through his hair to stir a groan from him.

“Do that again, slower.”  He demanded against your breast as he lifted his gaze to meet yours.

You did so, much, much slower and his hand inside your pants shifted your panties to the side.  His fingers were rough, callused and showed their wear and tear, and while you could appreciate a delicate, soft hand on your sensitive regions, you felt yourself become wetter at his touch.  Apparently Gabriel Reyes, in all his glory, really enjoyed taking his time. It made you impatient beyond words and before too long, you were urging him to continue by spreading your legs wider.

You wanted him to feel you and you wanted to feel him.  You were greedy for the attention. He took the hint, plunging two of his fingers into your core.  You whined in your throat and grabbed a fistful of his hair in your hand, pulling his head up away from your breasts so that you could take what you wanted of him too.

A kiss just so happened to be what you currently wanted.  The kiss was tender and almost playful in a sense. He made you chase after his lips, he nipped at your bottom lip and tugged on it until it was plump and reddened.  Then he really kissed you, his tongue invading your mouth in sync with the fingers that sank between your soaked folds. He explored while allowing you to explore yourself, finding the right angle and pace that was satisfying for the both of you.  You discovered the taste of his whiskey on his tongue. A spice that resembles his cologne in your nose danced over your tastebuds and you felt your temperature rising with the pace of your breathing.

You were simply intoxicated by him.  As he was of you.

His thumb greeted your clit, swiping slowly over the top of it.  Just enough to make your hips jerk for more and stir groans from the both of you.  His chest rumbled against yours, so primal in sound that you felt another rush of pleasure come forth in a show of wetness at your crux.  

He pulled away, breaking the kiss for you two to catch your breath. Your legs fell open wider, allowing him more access.  Something he took great advantage of by adding an additional finger inside you. His fingers curled and almost instantly he found your g-spot.

You whimpered, actually  _ whimpered _ .  The sound so pleasant to his ears he rocked his hips up against your ass.  He was fully erect now, but he’d made not move or gesture to call attention to himself. He only focused on you for the time being, his goal was to get you off at least once before himself.  It would be worth the payoff if he waited and he certainly had plans of his own to achieve his first orgasm.

His fingers worked gradually faster against your clit and within your hot depths.  Every noise that spilled from your lips was recorded in his memory to be recalled at a later date when you were no longer accessible.

“Oh  _ ohhhh _ ,”  You whispered, your voice shaking as your toes curled inside your boots.

“You liked that.”  He said. Perhaps for himself, since he repeated the motion of his fingers.  His thumb pressing harder into your clit and making wide circles around the tender bundle of nerves.  You nodded your enthusiastic agreement before leaning forward and pressing your forehead to his.

He tilted his head upwards to capture your lips in a long, slow kiss.  Sliding his tongue over your bottom lip before delving it inside. You began to wonder just how explosive your coupling would be if this was just the pre-show before the main event.  He was already driving you mad with lust.

You wanted more of him.  You wanted it now.

You knew you wouldn’t get it just yet.

Not until he made you cum.  

“Dios mio.”  He whispered against your lips as your second kiss ended.  “Wider, Agent.”

You understood what he meant upon his vague command before turning yourself so that you still remained in his lap, but now faced forward to his desk.  Your back against his chest, his chin tucked on your shoulder as you somewhat slouched in your posture. You shifted your legs to hook over both of his knees and he widened his own stance to assist in the position.  

You had to admit, it probably would have been more successful had your pants been pulled down to your knees.  But as it were, it was dangerously hot and alluring to keep the clothes in place. Hiding the fingers that lifted the fabric of your pants with every movement.  He wrapped his unoccupied arm around your waist, lifting it to reach up and cup your breast. His thumbs toyed with both your nipple and your clit now. Exciting you beyond your imagination.

When was the last time you’d felt this good receiving pleasure?  Surely it hadn’t been years, had it? Your train of thought was detered when he pulled your bra down beneath your breast and kneaded the mound within his large, warm hand.  You moaned loudly at that. Then looked over to find him watching your body. 

Specifically, watching himself interact with your body.  Ever observant in his studies of discovering your foreign body.  It seemed like he was trying to find out just what you liked and what you liked even more and so far, it was working for him and you.  Your boots hooked around the back of his calves as his fingers worked even faster. Curling, uncurling, shallow thrusts then deep thrusts, you never knew what to expect, but every time it brought you closer to your release which was creeping up you impossibly fast.

“You’re quivering.”  Reyes spoke against your ear, his tongue flicking out to swipe against the shell of your ear.

“ _ Yes _ …”  You whispered, your voice thick with desire and rising in pitch the closer he pushed you to orgasm.  There was no sense in denying his claim, nor did you feel any embarrassment towards his observation. You were on cloud nine, your pleasure so immense you wondered if anyone would ever be able to raise the bar again in your lifetime.

“Are you close?”  He asked next.

“Yes.”  The word barely passed your lips before he stepped up his pace of skillfully rubbing your clit.  Your hands shot to both of his arms, not to stop him, but to brace yourself. He licked a stripe up down your neck, dragging his teeth along your shoulder before placing a bite against the crux of your neck and shoulder.

You hadn’t realized it entirely up until now, you’d been moving your hips with his pace.  Back and forth against his clothed cock, creating just enough friction to show his otherwise neglected cock some attention.  It only really came into mind when you were tensing for your orgasm, arching against him and trying to escape the fingers that were nearly too much for your sensitive clit.  You whimpered and shouted and cursed under your breath as your orgasm ripped through you.

You wanted to both close your legs and spread them wider, to chase the pleasure and keep it constantly ongoing forever and ending it because it was too much, too fast. Reyes held you, anchoring you against his chest throughout your orgasm until you came down from it and the tension in your body melted away.  

He still rubbed your clit as you came back to awareness, slow, barely there grazes and his fingers were still inside you.  Was he waiting for something? You wondered and just as the thought passed your mind he withdrew his fingers individually. Dragging out the process.

“You wicked,  _ wicked _ man.”  You whispered to him as he slowly, teasingly removed his hand from your pants only to place his hand over the top of your groin.  You shuddered from the contact, over sensitized for anymore contact.

“I’ve been called much worse.”  He said as he kissed your neck. You recalled what you’d nearly called him earlier and nodded your agreement to his statement.

Yet, without a word spared you continued.  You had more to do, more you wanted to do before the evening was over.  You unhooked your feet from his legs and slowly pulled yourself out of his nestled hold on you.  You loathed to leave it, but you needed to in order to return the pleasure he’d given you. Just like he had his own ideas, so too did you.

Slowly you slid from his lap, not going far before you turned towards him and lowered yourself to your knees before him.  You slid your hands up his thighs, drawing them back towards yourself as you dug your nailed into the fabric of his pants.  He watched you closely, dark eyes trailing after every subtle movement and shift you made to close the distance between the two of you.

You reached up to where his hard cock filled the front of his pants tightly, almost painfully.  He sucked in a sharp breath when you stroked him through his pants, curling your fingers halfway to cover his impressive girth.  Another discovery you’d made tonight was that the Commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes was well endowed. 

Lots of people would call him blessed.  You? You would call yourself lucky. You had a lot to anticipate that evening.  

You refocused your attention towards his cock.  There was a dark stain seeping through the front and you pouted your bottom lip forward in concentration as you made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  You liked being playful and prolonging endeavors as much as anyone else, but you could sense a sort of desperation from the Commander.

Or perhaps that was just you projecting your overwhelming desire to take him into your mouth.  You’d been pleased and now, you wanted to please. You wanted to give back tenfold everything that was given to you. He lifted his hips when you hooked your fingers in the waistband of his pants and briefs, catching both and pulling them down to his knees with a few jerks.  His cock bounced weightily before your eyes, entrancing you almost as you watched a drop of precum glisten as it threatened to drop.

You moved forward, your lips planting on the crown of his cock immediately and causing his hips to start in surprise.  He’d expected you to take your time, to draw it out and torture him, similarly to how he had you.

“So eager.”  He commented.

“I can still leave you high and dry, Commander.”  You winked at him as you ran your tongue over the underside of his length.  Tasting all of him until the tip of your nose grazed his pubic hair, where you decided to trail back up.

A slow grin slid over Reyes’s expression and he reached to thread his fingers through your hair, pulling your head closer to his cock.  “Call me Gabe when we’re alone, Agent.”

You gave a slight nod of your head and resumed your focus on gliding your lips and tongue along the length of his shaft.  You stopped at the tip, opening your mouth to take him inside. His hips bucked up a little at the sudden sensation. You hummed low in your throat, dagging your tongue slowly against the underside of his cock.  Slowly Gabe began to guide you, you allowed him to set the pace he enjoyed while bracing your hands up high on his bare thighs.

You took more and more of him into your mouth until you were fighting your gag reflex.  Your jaw ached from his size and you only had half of him taken inside. Truly it would have been enough for you, if you were so greedy to claim more.  Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you swallowed around him and retrained your breathing. Being a sniper had taught you a lot about breathing techniques, those same techniques you utilized right now.  Counting your breath and releasing it slowly while focusing on giving Gabe the most pleasure you could afford to.

His hand appeared under your jaw, his thumb dragging along your bottom lip that had collected a bead of saliva on it.  He wiped it away before pushing your head down on his cock. Your nails dug into his thighs as he held you in place. It felt like forever before he let you breathe again.  When he did you retreated to the tip of his cock, lavishing it with attention of your tongue before sucking hard.

He bucked up in his chair and the hand in your hair tightened.  You’re vaguely aware of the hitch in his breath, along with the twitching thighs beneath your clenched fingers that had yet to release him.  He cursed something under his breath before you met his eyes. You sucked his tip as if it were the sweetest lollipop you’d ever had, then resolving yourself you dropped your jaw wide and took nearly all of him into your mouth.

You bobbed your head, up and down his length.  You could feel him in your throat, stretching your esophagus almost uncomfortably as you swallowed around him.  You hummed deep in your throat, thoroughly enjoying yourself as you alternated from swallowing around him to sucking the length of his cock.  Gabe was panting harshly, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Then he took control.  His hand on your jaw remained as he shifted his other hand to grab more of your hair.  His hips made shallow thrusts, as much as he could offer in his seated position. He began fucking your throat and your whole attention turned to focusing on keeping your gag reflex in check as he had his way.  

Your hand slid between his legs to fondle and caress his balls in your palm.  You squeezed carefully, earning a groan from your commanding officer. He growled under his breath and you truly realized just how close he was to coming undone when you felt a small splash of hot liquid against the back of your throat.

Saliva drooled from the corner of your mouth and dripped down your neck.  You could feel it collecting on your breasts, that heaved with breath whenever you could get the chance to inhale.  Your panties were impossibly wet, clinging to your folds within their confines and you fidgeted in place, trying to earn some friction against your clit.  Anything to feed the excitement you felt.

Your temperature was rising the more Gabe fucked your throat and you couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped your chest.  You dragged your nails down his thigh while you massaged his balls in your opposite hand.

Gabe’s entire frame shuddered suddenly and he bucked up into your mouth until you’d managed to take all of his impressive length inside.  Your throat worked in overdrive, swallowing around him and the saliva mixed with his precum. Your nose met the soft pubes at the base of his cock and with a struggled last swallow he orgasmed.  You were forced to stay in place by Gabe’s weighty hand on the back of your head.

He groaned long and loud, the sound ringing out inside his office as he shuddered in his chair.  Your knees ached at this point and when his cock started flagging you were released. You pulled back and gasped in a harsh breath, coughing to clear away some of the cum in your throat that you hadn’t managed to directly swallow.  He ran his fingers through your hair, combing it back and pushing it away from your face while his other hand massaged your jaw that was incredibly sore now.

“Too much?”  He asked once you both settled enough to find your words.  He was slumped in his chair as you looked up to him. You wiped the corners of your eyes and cleaned off your chin that had been coated in a mixture of saliva and cum.

You shook your head and licked the remnants of his cum off your fingers before stretching up to hold his face in your hands.  You smiled at him while smoothing your thumbs over his cheekbones. He had a beautiful facial structure, so handsome. The look in his eyes promised you more intensity for tonight and you leaned forward, darting your tongue over his bottom lip that was swollen from his teeth and your previous kisses.

The kiss you shared now was the gentlest one of the evening, soft, tender lips melting together as he stroked a hand down your spine.  His fingers caught the clasp of your bra and with a little finessing it came loose around your breasts. He guided your arms out from the straps and your bra was abandoned on the floor between you as he pulled you back up against his still clothed chest.

You straddled him in his chair and he placed his hands on your ass, squeezing it in both of his palms that further fueled your arousal.  You moaned against his mouth and when you opened your eyes again, you pulled back from the kiss and placed a peck on each of his cheeks.

“Encore, sweetling.”  You whispered to him and the grin that stretched on his lips was absolutely predator like.

“We haven’t even gotten to the main showing.”  He growled as he leaned in to graze his teeth against your neck.  His fingers dug almost painfully into your ass, coaxing a low groan to spill past your swollen lips.  “Let’s get you squared away then, Agent.”

“[Y/n].”  You said. “Call me [Y/n] when we’re alone, Gabriel.”

He wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you flush against him.  “Of course, [Y/n].”


End file.
